blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Catastrophe/The Spark Before Ignition
Genesis Catastrophe Stage 01: The Spark Before Ignition (災害の起源: 点火前に火花, Saigai no Kigen: Tenka Mae ni Hibana) is the first Stage (or Season) of the Genesis Catastrophe story. It focuses on the war between the NOL and Harbinger Section, and the introduction of the main cast, including the main protagonist Tetsuya Integer. Information The Spark Before Ignition takes place during the large-scale skirmish between the NOL and Harbinger Section, and the events leading up to the start of the Drought. Scenarios (Episodes) *Special: N/a Sequences (Arcs) Sequence 01: In The Frontlines *Scenario 01` (Grave Accent) **Section A - The Red Skies Above **Section B - A Vicious Cycle at its End Point *Scenario 02` (Grave Accent) **Section A - Out to War **Section B - Dust of Aftermath *Scenario 03` (Grave Accent) **Section A - Constants in Conflicts **Section B - Slight Reprisal *Scenario 04 **Section A - The First Platoon **Section B - The Formation of Misshapen People *Scenario 05 **Section A - Overseeing the Operation **Section B - Different Eyes Overlooking the Sameness *Scenario 06 **Section A - All the Cannon Fodder **Section B - A Tragic Mishap *Scenario 07 **Section A - We Have Our Orders **Section B - The Brutality of Supposed Angels *Scenario 08 **Section A - Recovery **Section B - There is no Recovery *Scenario 09 **Section A - The Raiding Party **Section B - Betrayal on a Minute Scale *Scenario 10 **Section A - Sara Shinatose **Section B - Face of a Girl Both Innocent and Bestial *Scenario 11 **Section A - Movement of the Savant **Section B - The Guise of Blind Faith *Scenario 12 **Section A - Losing an Armament **Section B - Tired, Weary Eyes *Scenario 13 **Section A - Blacks and Greys **Section B - Failure Permeates the Room *Scenario 14 **Section A - The Battle of Riders **Section B - This Hard Place *Scenario 15 **Section A - Memories of the Festival **Section B - Small Reprieve Sequence 02: Fangs of the Beast *Scenario 16 **Section A - Ghost from the Past **Section B - It All Comes Tumbling Down *Scenario 17 **Section A - Fang of Blood **Section B - I Know, I Know I've Let You Down *Scenario 18 **Section A - Guardians **Section B - It's Time For Me to Respect Those Who Love Me More Than Anything *Scenario 19 **Section A - Hands of Mine **Section B - I've Been a Fool to Myself *Scenario 20 **Section A - All My Fault **Section B - I Wish I Could Turn Back Time *Scenario 21 **Section A - Broken Resolve **Section B - Cause Now the Guilt's All Mine *Scenario 22 **Section A - Corruption **Section B - My World is Ending *Scenario 23 **Section A - Our Own Personal Ouroboros **Section B - What's Done is Done *Scenario 24 **Section A - The Fractured and Broken Family **Section B - May God Have Mercy on My Soul *Scenario 25 **Section A - The Start of the Drought **Section B - Back Where We Left off Synopsis/Plot Cast Protagonists/Main Cast *'Tetsuya Integer' - The main protagonist of Genesis Catastrophe, who starts as a battle-ready soldier about to enter the war between the NOL and Harbinger Section, and who experiences, and is blamed for, the revival of the Black Beast and the Drought immediately after. During the war, he was human, but after the revival of the Black Beast, his entire body from the neck down had become that of a monster through unknown means. **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Sepem Anguis' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Kaji Namari' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Mica Tanikaze' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Tela' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Asher Fukui' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Atara Fukui' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Kai' - **First Appearance - Scenario 03`: Constants in Conflicts *'Sara Shinatose' - **First Appearance - Scenario 09: The Raiding Party Novus Orbis Librarium *'Greene Edwards' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Nicole McClane' - **First Appearance - Scenario 05: Overseeing the Operation Harbinger Section Independent *'Virtue' - A wanderer who has fixated her attention and anger towards Tetsuya for unknown reasons, seemingly involving the Drought and other unknown personal reasons. Not much else is known about her or where she came from. **First Appearance - Scenario 01`: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) Minor Characters Openings and Endings Openings *''Ao Hakka (Blue Ignite)'' - Opening 01 (Scenario 02` through Scenario 15) *''Azure World'' - Opening 02 (Scenario 16 through 24) Endings *''Chikaradzuru (Revive)'' - Ending 01 (Scenario 01` through Scenario 15) *''Take Me from this World'' - Ending 02 (Scenario 16 through Scenario 24) Related Plot Terms *Black Beast (Genesis Catastrophe) (Scenario 01`) *The Drought (Scenario 01`) *Seithr Beast (Scenario 01`) *Azure Grimoire (Tetsuya's) (Scenario 01`) *Heat Canister (Scenario 01`) Navigation